1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for mounting a board on a panel.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, fixing with screws, and fitting and fixing with pawls are known as methods of mounting a board of parts such as a heater control device, an overhead module or the like on a panel.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 61-158988 discloses a technique of fixing with screws. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 4-262365 discloses a technique of mounting a bulb. Specifically, it discloses a lamp for a panel that a socket part of a socket body is fitted into and mounted in a mounting hole of a printed circuit board, wherein a pair of engaging pieces is mounted on the side of the socket part, a slope which inclines at a prescribed angle with respect to the socket body is formed on the engaging pieces, and the slopes of the engaging pieces are engaged with the opening edge of the mounting hole to lock the socket part when the socket part is inserted through the mounting hole of the printed circuit board.
However, when the fixing with screws is employed, a cost is increased by the screw unit cost. Also, the number of man-hours is increased by the screwing step, resulting in an increase in total mounting time.
When the fitting and fixing with pawls such as engaging pieces is employed, there is a possibility that the board will be separated from the panel because the pawls are bent to break or deform. There is also a possibility that the board will be separated from the panel because of a bad fit.